1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image processing method and apparatus suitably employed in an image printing apparatus employing a printer connected in circuit over an interface conforming to the IEEE (The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 1394 standard. This invention also relates to an image printing method and apparatus, an image printing system, an image printing method, and to a storage medium having stored therein an image processing and printing program.
2. Description of Related Art
The IEEE (The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 1394 standard provides for the physical standard and the electrical standard for connectors for interconnection provided in respective equipments. The equipments provided with an interface pursuant to the IEEE 1394 standard are physically interconnected to realize e.g., the hot plug and play automatically executing high-speed digital data transmission/reception and connection setting between the respective equipments, such that the IEEE 1394 standard is widespread as the serial interface standard of the relevant technical field.
Moreover, this IEEE 1394 standard is widespread not only in the field of a computer but also as an interface interconnecting AV equipments. Specifically, when a STB (set top box), receiving the satellite broadcast to display the received broadcast on a television device, and a printer device, printing an image, are interconnected over an IEEE 1394 interface, the STB controls the printer apparatus using an FCP (function control protocol) and AV/C protocol. The STB and the printer device mount an FCP and an AV/C protocol, and operate in accordance with FCP and AV/C commands.
In a conventional image printing system, provided with a printing device mounting an FCP and the AV/C protocol, interconnected by the IEEE 1394 interface, and with a controller controlling the printer device, a command packet containing a printer status command (PRINTER STATUS) is transmitted from the controller to the printer device, and a corresponding response is acquired, while printing is going on in the printer device, to recognize the printing state of the printer device on the side controller.
In the response transmitted from the printer device to the side controller, there are stored such information as the information specifying whether or not there is a printing sheet (Empty), the information indicating whether the printer device is on-line or off-line (Line), the information indicating whether or not the printer device is operable (Fatal), and the information indicating whether or not the operating state of the printer device is recoverable (Recoverable). These information are recognized by the side controller.
It has also been proposed in the Japanese Laying-Open Patent H-10-229534 to transmit a response from the printer device to the controller to display an error that has occurred on the side printer device.
However, no consideration has been given as to how the state of the printer device is to be transmitted/received between the printer device and the controller.